Orrey, Jansen
Doctor Jansen Orrey is currently serving as Commanding Officer on the USS Belfast as a Commander. Appearance * Height: 6ft. * Weight: 165lbs * Hair Color: Currently white formerly brown. * Length of Hair: Short to his head within Starfleet regulations although the cellular spikes require more frequent maintenance. * Eye Color: Blue * Tattoos/Body Modifications/Scars: Has a tattoo of a pair of angel wings that covers the majority of his back. There is also extensive scarring from his left hip, starting at the belt line and extending down to his knee. * Build: Tall and trim within Starfleet Regulation * Carriage: When he moves, there is a measured peaceful calm to everything. As his leg begins to hurt or the cellular spikes occur, the slow careful movements are undercut by twitches and shifting. * Poses: When sitting, tends to temple his fingers in front of his face as he thinks. * Handedness: Left * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Jansen prefers a semi-formal style to his off duty wardrobe and can usually be found in a vest of some sort File: Jansen off duty1.jpg File: Jansen off duty2.JPG File: Jansen off duty3.jpg File: Jansen off duty4.jpeg File:Jansen off duty5.JPG Background Early Years Jansen Orrey was born on Starbase 10 to Captain Jackson Orrey and Miriam Orrey. His father an intelligence officer recently turned starship captain, and his mother a teacher at the Starbase school who from time to time accompanied the Ares on various missions as a civilian linguistics expert. His mother died in childbirth and left Jackson a single father with a pair of big responsibilities as a father and a captain. Jansen spent the first eighteen years of his life on the USS Ares(NCC-9766), a refit Constellation class ship tasked with patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone and the area around Starbase 10. This offered Jansen a unique upbringing as his father’s previous work with Starfleet Intelligence made the border of the Neutral Zone much more elastic than it seemed on star charts. It gave him a chance to experience cultures and places beyond the norm for people. Seeing the way these people worked together and claiming so many "aunts and uncles" with different backgrounds and personalities, led to a lot of shaping how Jansen looks at the world and goes about solving problems. Another thing it did was expose him to a large dose of Romulan culture early and often. Indeed a Romulan captain, Merkal, spent so much time as a “custom asset” to the mission profile of the Ares that she became like a second mother to Jansen even teaching the boy to be fluent in Romulan. He also made a lifelong friend in Sasha Saeras, daughter of the Chief Engineer. She was often a grounding influence in Jansen's life and provided a reeling in point for some of his more outrageous ideas. The Ares Report Healing It took Jansen a long time to begin to recover from the destruction of the Ares and his survival of the damaged lifeboat. His time recovering was spent as a time of introspection. The first of many moments of special introspection in his life, that Jansen relies on to keep himself focused. Healing was a time consuming process, especially considering his refusal to allow the doctors to repair nerve and muscle damage to his leg caused by trying to shield Sasha from an eps conduit exploding during their escape from the Ares. Spending time in the hospital Jansen began to discover a unique ability to help relax and reassure people. Even after his time as a patient he continued to volunteer. While Starfleet and his father were still deep in his thoughts, his experiences in the lifepod and the hospital led him to make a new choice for his future. Medical School Career History Starfleet Academy For Jansen life in the academy was something of a return to normal. He was back in a Starfleet way of life. Surrounded by the din of people and rule and regulation he felt some small semblance of home again. He was learning, which thrilled him to no end, he was working on his childhood dream of becoming a Captain like his father, and he was able to learn about other people. Starbase 118 SQ313 A shuttle containing three Academy graduates crash landed on a planet a short distance from the station. As one of the new Ensigns was the niece of the Academy Commandant, pressure to mount a rescue operation was swiftly applied to the staff of the Starbase. Runabout Manhattan On the return from the mission on SQ313 on stardate 238507.08, Ens. Jansen Orrey and other members of his crew were conducting a mission near Valdis I near the border of the Lambda Hydrae system. Upon the approach to the Neutral Zone border a pair of Romulan D'deridex-class battle cruisers decloaked and left orbit over Valdis I move to intercept the comparably tiny Danube-class Manhattan. As the small Manhattan was Strange New Lifeforms At the end of a talent show designed to promote crew connections Operatic Outbreak LOA Constitution Cocoon of a Child One of the most fascinating moments in Jansen's career came during his time on the Constitution. Vulcan & Andoria Being forced into “Medical Leave” hurt Jansen greatly even though he fully understood what the upper brass was doing. When the order came directly from Starfleet Medical, he knew there was no other option. The hardest part was when he removed the pips he had earned for the last time. Starfleet and the ability to follow in his father’s footsteps had always been a dream and a driving force in his life. Indeed that thought is what drove him to survive in his earlier injuries. With that dream temporarily derailed he listed for a while until he reaffirmed to himself that his dream was obtainable. Taking the final order from Medical Command to heart, Jansen thought hard about the inner calm they spoke of. That prompted him to travel to Vulcan, and while working as a doctor, to study with them in their ways of emotional suppression. Vigilant Returning from Andoria to his commission having found some measure of what he was looking for, Jansen resumed his commission in Starfleet this time being assigned as a Counselor to the USS Vigilant just as she was returning from a very volatile mission to Talaan. Slipstream While docked at Deep Space Six the Vigilant was granted installation of a new Quantum Slipstream Warp Drive. With the crew on leave on the station there was a terrorist take over in attempt to gain control of the drive before it was placed within the Vigilant. Jansen was lucky enough to have just returned to the Vigilant with Kaitlyn Falcon (who had just acquired a pet hamster) just before the station went on lock down. The pair made their way to the bridge where Kaitlyn was ranking officer and took chair with Jansen on science and Ravensville Dr. Jansen Orrey awoke in the dreary gloomy town of Ravensville and began to slowly move about the freshly purchased house still full of moving boxes and prepare for his day of work as a Counselor at the Ravensville Hospital and Psychiatric Centre. Darwin Once the crew of the Vigilant returned to Deep Space Six from the "Ravensville Incident" the crew was shuffled and some were moved onto the brand new Darwin. Under the command of then Commander Greir Reinard, Jansen continued as Counselor on this new ship. After a short respite to get things settled on board, they launched for their first mission. Talvath's Taint The Romulan colony of Talvath was being poisoned from the air. A freighter suffered a warp core breach within the atmosphere bathing the colony in an expanding cloud of deadly Trilithium resin. Counselor Orrey beamed down to the surface of Talvath aiding in medical and mental triage of the colonists. While there he aided a young Romulan woman. She had lost her family in the ensuing chaos of the Trilithium Resin and Jansen healed her injuries and began healing the traumatic damage that caused her to kill a Romulan doctor and attempt to kidnap a small Romulan baby from her mother. Some Things Should Stay Buried After The Darwin Jansen, for the first time in his life had found a part of him that rebelled against Starfleet's rules and regulations. His inability to provide some kind of lasting solid change on Talvath had eaten at him for a time until he could no longer stand it. The situation with the Tal Shiar interfering with recovery efforts showed him a flaw within the way things were handled regarding relationships with the Empire's core and it's fringe worlds. While the mission was over all a success Jansen deemed it a personal failure and not long after the events with the Tenacity Jansen left his commission and truly had no intention of every returning to Starfleet despite the graveside promise made to his father Jansen did something he had never done then. He traveled to Earth as a civilian. Jansen made it to Paris and spent a good deal of time trying to relax. In reality it only served to frustrate him further. With his primary life goal so seemingly impossible to reach Jansen wandered the streets for Days at a time until one day he had a chance encounter in front of the Federation capital building. The encounter was with a group trying to lobby the council for help and aid not only along the romulam frontier but the Klingon one as well to help finish recovery on some of the smaller colony worlds still recovering from the Klingon Invasion. Jansen spent the next few days debating with the group over a variety of topics ranging from not only the current aid policies but To as esoteric topics as the proper way to listen to Klingon Opera. The more he allied with the group the more Jansen not only brought others around to his views about helping on both sides of the border but also learned about the Klingon culture that had so fascinated his father. Being able to sit in the cafe'sand salons of Paris debating, listening, laughing, and learning had reawakened in Jansen not only his love of learning but his passion for Starfleet and the good they could do. USS Gorkon Returning from his time as a medical relief doctor Jansen was happy to be on station again at 118 six years after his first duty posting there. While he had enjoyed his time as an activist and it helped him to reevaluate himself. All that said he was more than delighted to be back on a Starbase, that however became secondary to the joy of receiving his orders to be assigned to the newly launched USS Gorkon. It was a comfort to find that the ship also contained Eerie, and Chen from his time on the Vigilant. En route to the USS Gorkon he also became fast friends with Lael Rosek. A Sinking Ship After a month on the USS Gorkon heading near the Menthar Corridor the ship receives a distress call from an Oberth class ship stuck in a gravity well. Upon arrival the crew divided into three away teams with Jansen being assigned to one of them. The away team was tasked with exploring the bridge of the ship and were almost immediately met with the resistance as the bridge consoles began to short out and explode, on purpose. The team barely made it into the turbolift before the entire bridge ignited in a series of explosions. The group was hunted and nearly drowned in Jefferies Tubes before quick thinking allowed them to best the Personaility Hobbies *Jansen is something of a tea connoisseur, indeed while on duty he can be seen with a cup as long as duty permits. The lab assistants on 118 even grew used to the then science officer carrying a “garden in a cup” with his herbal tea. * Romulan History, culture, and tactics including a mostly fluent grasp on the Romulan language. * Hand to hand combat ** Shen Lung style of Kung Fu - An Earth martial art in which he holds a blue sash giving him a rank of teacher. ** Bat'leth Training: Jansen has training in use of a Bat'Leth that once belonged to his father although he is sorely out of practice. * Violin - He has played since he was a young child. On his recent excursion to Vulcan he received the instrument he currently plays. * Holoprogramming - Jansen has a fondness for holodecks and programs where he is able to unwind and relax alone when needed. As such he has two programs that he keeps for personal use as sorts of living journals of his parents and three that he has created himself. * MS-Education Program Alpha Four - Jansen's recordings of his mother. Created for use by Starbase 10 for when she was a linguist expert on the Ares and not able to teach her classes. * Orrey Sigma Omega Three - A program Jansen keeps closely guarded, requiring his unique vocal passcode to even run the program. It consists of a recreation of the USS Ares. Jansen has used his father's logs and the reports he has access to in order to recreate most days of the ship's service, including the final day. Jansen spends time both in the role of his father and of that as a silent observer within the ship. In times of stress he also finds himself filling in the center chair on that last day. * The City - After the Vigilant encountered the Senivans, see Ravensville above, Jansen began to work on a program not unlike that of the Ravensville experiment, although this one took the location and created a slightly lighter version similar in setting to the Dixon Hill stories. However rather than seeing the user as one specific character they are able to choose their profession before entering. Once inside they are welcomed into the town as friends and neighbors who must contend with the ever present foreboding nature of the asylum on the hill. * JO3759 - A program designed by Jansen to reflect his time on Andoria and Vulcan in order to recenter himself. The program serves two functions, it can be a free roaming exploration of an area with a balance of peaceful and serene settings as well as dangerous encounters or as a fighting tournament with the winning condition being allowed to relax. * Orrey Training Simulation P-7 - Always in mind of continuing his education the program was designed to provide both a scientific laboratory setting as well as a sickbay(usually modeled off the current posting) in order to not only practice his medical and scientific pursuits but to also review the latest journals and papers in a more hands on environment then just reading them. * Romulus - One of Jansen's favorite, if least used, programs is one that shows the Romulan home world before the Hobus supernova. It was given to him during his time recovering from the Ares incident through an anonymous connection as a memento of his father's service to the Romulan people. Working Areas & Living Quarters Jansen keeps his quarters neat and tidy displaying what few important pieces he has acquired over the years. His favorite of these is possibly a painted landscape he got from a deal with then commander Brek of Romulus that was painted by a mutual friend who had been a Senator. The rest of his items include a miniature holoemitter which cycles through the various places he has served during his career. Also included is a cane from his time in Ravensville, a bat'leth on a wall display with a folded Federation flag in a rosewood box with a brass nameplate on the front. Also there are two stands which hold PADDs when he is in the room, otherwise they stand empty as he carries the devices with him. Personalized equipment Jansen has a unique medkit he carries with him when on away missions. Beyond the normal equipment it has a storage space for a PADD and a small, emergency, collection of surgery equipment. Awards and Commendations * Was giving a commendation for time as a Prisoner of War during the Ravensville Incident on 239012.28. *Was given a commendation for his efforts in saving lives during the incident on Talvath on 239102.17 *Was given a Purple Heart commendation for receiving injuries while defending crew and captain on 239210.21. *Was given a commendation for attempting to calm the same situation from 239210.21 without violence. *Was a recipient of a commendation, along with his entire crew, for the use of medical science to find a cure for a previously incurable disease. Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Vigilant Alumni Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:USS Belfast Category:USS Belfast Characters Category:First Officers